


System Failure

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Future Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Stiles and Peter in a cyberpunk, dystopian setting - fighting for their humanity.





	System Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Second Tumblr Prompt. Come and join me on [Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first foray into sci-fi/cyberpunk!

* * *

 

The ever-present explosions of reactors rattled the ground, the lights flickered casting dramatic shadows on the wet concrete and metal of the city’s bones. 

There was no difference anymore between the city that never slept and what was left of the world at large. Technology had taken over, and with it, corruption to the highest degree had destroyed civilisation beyond all recognition. Beyond the heavily guarded walls of the ‘safe’ zones it was every person for themselves. 

So called safe zones were dangerous, overrun with what the scant actual-human population referred to as ‘bots’, and teeming with evil, greed, and power hungry authority. The bots were people once upon a time, but had since had their consciousness erased and reprogrammed. Thought processes, movements, wants, needs, feelings - all of it was controlled by The Corporation. 

Stiles and Peter had been fighting as long as they cared to remember, fighting to hold onto their sense of self, their consciousness, the lives of those they tried to protect. As two of the few members of the original human race left in their city, they took it upon themselves to weed out other survivors and amass a task force of sorts, intent on shutting down any and all bots they could before going for the head of the snake. But, now, they were caught. 

“Stiles, you’re bleeding!”

He was. It was bad, too. If they couldn’t somehow make it back to their base it was unlikely he’d survive the night. He’d taken a hit to his left side and almost certainly one of his kidneys was in critical condition. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. “You need to go, Peter. I’ll slow you down, just go.”

Peter stared at him like he’d been slapped. “And leave you here? You can’t expect me to do that!”

“You haven’t got a choice! They’re getting closer every second and I can at least cover you while you run. Now,” he took a deep, laboured breath. “Get the fuck outta here.”

With what little strength he had left, Stiles managed to shove Peter out of the way and haul himself up to shoot, with unerring accuracy, at the bots advancing quickly on their cover. 


End file.
